Downfall book 4 of the inheritance cycle
by crugretor
Summary: It was 2 days since the siege of Fienstar, 2 days since the slaying of Varaug, and 2 days since the death of Oromis, and Glaedr.
1. Dreams and Problems

**Downfall**

It was 2 days since the siege of Fienstar, 2 days since the slaying of Varaug, and 2 days since the death of Oromis, and Glaedr.

**Dreams and Problems**

Eragon woke with a start. Thrashing imaginary people with his colossus hands.

_'Be still keeper of my heart' _Came the mental voice of his beloved Saphira. She was concerned for her Rider, every time he closes his eyes lately, he has the same images; Murtagh slaying Torkenbad, Glaedr's Horror struck face when Zar'roc slashed Oromis from shoulder to hip, never to be seen Until Glaedr himself passes through the void. Secretly saphira did not know how Glaedr could cope; being away from Oromis, being away from he whom he cared about the most. Eragon snapped out of his stupor, and looked up into saphira's sapphire eyes, With love and kindness.

_'I can't help it, saphira, every time if close my eyes, I think of all those times I've been unable to help anyone, I couldn't help Arya, when she fought Varaug, I couldn't help Oromis and Glaedr when they needed mm..... Me'_

_'It is not your fault, Eragon, Oromis would tell you were he here, To not dwell on past things, therefore, do as he would wish, and Let what happened be'._

_'No Oromis would want me to go find Murtagh and rip him limb from limb'_

_'Little one, Oromis would not want you to do that, besides, Glaedr would think that MY job'_

Eragon laughed so hard at that, and agreed.

_'Aye that I would' _came an ancient voice, full of wisdom, and a hint of regret, and Sadness.

Eragon jumped of his cot, onto his feet, switching his gaze between The Golden Eldunari on the table, and Saphira.

_'Saphira is that...is that Glaedr?' _Eragon asked Saphira.

_'I believe it is little one' _She replied.

Eragon expanded his mind, towards Glaedr's Eldunari, and for the first time since Oromis' death, Glaedr was not grieving his rider, which puzzled Eragon immensely. Dragons who have lost a rider yet chose to stay as an Eldunari usually take months if not years to stop mourning. It was saphira who voiced his concern.

_'Glaedr-elda Eragon and I are puzzled, it is said that a dragon grieves for there rider for at least months before they at all coherent in there Eldunari, yet here you are within days, we are wondering, why that is, is what has been said untrue?'_

_'No Saphira Bjartskular, it is not untrue, however as Oromis told you, we have had many years facing the inevitable, we would have been separated eventually, and it has happened, and I miss him greatly, but he would not want me to mope around, he would want me to be a proud Dragon, and as saphira said Help you find Murtagh and rip him limb from limb'_

Eragon felt his hope dwindle. Even with Glaedr, and the elves' help how would they match, let alone best Murtagh and Thorn.

_'That is a problem I have dwelt on, Eragon' _came the voice of Glaedr in his mind._ 'And it will not be easy, but I think, the book Domia abr Wyrda will help you where Oromis could not. Now I must leave you, as, we all, i think, have things to think upon'_

Eragon felt Glaedr's mind leave his, and he lay back on his cot, more puzzled than before Glaedr had spoke._ 'Domia abr Wyrda will help you where Oromis could not...'_

When had Oromis ever failed him, When had he ever not known anything he had asked him. He turnt to ask Saphira, but thought better of it, after all, she had her own things to think about.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Please Review, I'd like reviews saying who's POV to do next, any mistakes, and things Ive done well,(if any)or i wont update, i have a chapters ready, but im not gunna post unless i get next chapter will Be Murtagh and Thorn, i dont like the chapter, because of the content, but ill see what you guys think, WHEN YOU REVIEW, if i get any reviews, ill post it as soon as i get in from school, (3:10), and start working on alternative if you dont like is my first Fanfic, so im not sure how it will turn out Tbh.


	2. Arak’sembnem

Arak'sembnem

Thorn picked up the old man in his talons. Thorn knocked aside the man's feeble attempt at blocking him out.

_'What did you hear?'_

_'Nothing I heard nothing'_

_'I believe you not'_

Thorn proceeded further into the old man's mind. Thorn noticed the man was strange, always trying to answer a question. There was an memory of a woman he had seen from some of Murtagh's memories, but she seemed older than she looked. What a strange man. It seemed he had heard nothing. Thorn still was not sure though. What if he had, the man was obviously not one of galbatorix's spies, but the man was not one of the Varden.

Thorn went through the man's recent memories, there was a memory of a man, of 17 or 18, who, Thorn thought, had seen too much for a boy of that age, and he had a catlike face. Thorn recognized this man. But why would Eragon be farming? Why would he be away from the goddess Saphira? If it was him, thorn knew, he would never leave Saphira alone. She was too precious.

Murtagh game sprinting around the corner with Zar'roc in his hand. Thorn pushed the thoughts of saphira out of his mind before Murtagh found out. However, Thorn did not know, but Murtagh already knew of his secret little fantasies. He however did not bring it up. They had more pressing concerns at present.

_'Did he hear anything?'_

_'No he, however, has some interesting memories, and seems to know the most curious people. He also seems to need a question answering_

_'Thorn, how can you care about that, if he'd have heard what we were talking about, and went and told galbatorix, we would have been killed'_

_'Relax Murtagh sonofnone and listen to what I have to say'_

Murtagh relaxed, and paused, he had been stupid, one for not noticing another presence in his mind, and now for ignoring what Thorn has to say, what if it was important. He was also pleased Thorn had remembered his wish to be a sonofnone, he'd rather be fatherless, than have a father of the Forsworn.

_'Sorry Thorn, what is up?'_

_'Oh nothing much, just this man knows this woman that I have also seen in your head, oh and he knows Eragon'_

_'WHAT!!!!'_

_'Oh yes, I was rather puzzled at first, as he seems to be farming'_

_'Well he must have known Eragon before he became a rider'_

_'No he couldn't have, because he looks like a cat in his memories look'_

Thorn sent the memory across to Murtagh.

_'He also knows this woman'_ Thorn continued, and sent another memory across.

_'Angela!'_

_Angela?'_

_'Yes, she was a herbalist, Eragon told me about her when we were traveling, she also came to see me when I was staying at Farthen Dur. She was a bit mental, to be honest, but she was fun to be around, she always had a question to answer aswell, she told me she was going to prove that Frogs don't exist, I wonder if they do or not….'_

_'MURTAGH!'_

_'Oh yeah sorry'_

"What is your name old man?" Murtagh asked.

"Always the simple questions" The man replied.

"Answer me!" Murtagh shouted.

The man said nothing; he just stood there, as if he was waiting for Murtagh to do something.

Murtagh was beginning to word a spell that would send a shock down the old man's spine. Thorn, reading his intention's warned him.

_'Little one, I don't think you should'_

Murtagh ignored him, and reached towards the magic deep within his mind, and then pushed his mind out, and found what he was looking for. The Eldunari. Murtagh filled himself with the energy from the Eldunari. He cast the spell.

'Arak'sembnem' the old man shouted.

Murtagh and Thorn screamed in agony, Murtagh losing energy all the while. It was like a shock going down his spine. Murtagh was furious, the old man had turned his own spell against him, and instead of using the old man's energy, it's taking of his own.

The old man ran away, screaming gleefully.

"I found it" He screamed, "I found it"

_'Murtagh end the spell'_ Thorn told him.

Murtagh ended the spell, and the pain stopped. How could a old man turn a spell against him with one spell? How? That was he last thought of Murtagh, sonofnone before he fainted.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Seriously guys i really want comments on this chapter, i dont like it too much, and am worried about what you think, im not gunna put ANY more chapters up until i get atleast a guys.


	3. All that I

All that I've got

Arya walked towards a great blue pavilion, and knocked on the wooden block dangling from the shiny metal post on the left hand side. She sighed, and lent to the right.

'Eragon?' she asked. She then felt a mind brush her conscience, but it was alien, even to her, so she started putting up barriers to protect her mind, until she realized, it was just Saphira.

_'Sorry Shadeslayer, Eragon is sleeping, he was up late last night, reading a silly book, but I suppose now he has a reason to, I cant really say anything.'_

'Oh_' _that was all she could manage, Arya wished she had something to read, to take her mind of things, but she hadn't brought any books with her from Ellesmera. She was going to ask Eragon to spar, but if he was sleeping, how could she? It would be like waking Alanna or Dusan from there slumber. After all Eragon was just a child to her.

'Why was Eragon reading?' Arya asked curiously, it wasn't unlike Eragon to read, but it was unlike him to stay up all night to do so. Saphira seemed to catch on what she meant.

_'Glaedr spoke to us little one'_

Arya let out a short gasp before Saphira continued.

_'He over heard me and Eragon talking, and while we were talking to him, he revealed to Eragon, there may be something in the Domia abr Wyrda that may help him, but neither of us can think where Oromis failed to tell us something'_

Arya was puzzled too. Glaedr was talking it had only been to days since…since it happened. How? Why? Well I suppose I know why, she thought, Oromis and him had had an awful long time to get used to being apart. All the same, Eragon had never mentioned anything Oromis had failed him in.

Saphira whipped her head around, so fast; if Arya had blinked she would have missed it.

_'Shadeslayer, would you like to fly with me?' _Saphira asked

_'I would be honored Bjartskular' _Arya replied.

Saphira got up, asking herself why she would do this, why would she let anyone fly her apart from Eragon, and Jeod of course, she'd promised Eragon she would. She felt a slight connection to Arya, like she did with no other -apart from Eragon of course**-**.Maybe Eragon's feelings for her are rubbing off on me, she thought.

Arya took one large step backwards, and jumped onto Saphira's back. Saphira then jumped into the air, still pondering why she felt so comfortable with Arya on her back, meanwhile Arya was also asking herself a question. Why would she go to Eragon to ask for a spar, when she could have just asked Blodhgarm, or one of the other elves?

After spending an hour in the air, Arya came to a conclusion, she felt closer to Eragon, just as he had lost as much as, if not more to this war than she had herself. She could talk to him about her losses, and even about Oromis and Glaedr. She could talk to him.

Saphira had moved on to another question, after having no explanation for her first. What did Oromis fail her and Eragon in? She however had better luck answering the second question. The Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls.

Saphira dived down, spiraling faster than the speed of an arrow. She had to get her news to Eragon. Fast.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Rainbow Six and columbarius where right about both things, but everyone who didnt get it, shame on you, Im not sure wether ill envolve the word much more......_Illl think on it...._

Ok, ive left it as long as i can, im just gunna stay at Eragon for POV, cause im not gunna attempt an Arya till i know what too do.

Im bundled with HW atm, so ill try and work on an update inbeetween HW and playing TW and SF.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roran rolled out of bed. As he started to splutter a 'sorry' too Katrina, it dawned upon him, she had left for Dauth with Gertrude. He got up, and dressed in one of the many Elven tunic's Eragon had gifted too him upon his wedding day. Eragon. Roran's thoughts drifted too his cousin. The impossible tasks that lie in front off Eragon, yet he gets by, with a little help from saphira of course, but he gets by all the same, so why am I making a big deal out of Katrina going too safety?

'Questions, questions, and more questions!' Roran roared at the top of his voice.

That's all that seems too happen these days. Questions are asked, then problems are brought forth, then more questions. Even the simple ones, such as 'how are you today' seem too annoy Roran these days.

'Silly fool Roran, you're bantering again' he muttered too himself.

Roran walked outside his yellow tent.

'Greetings Stronghammer' came a mocking voice.

Roran span around to face his tent, and there on top, lay Eragon.

'Eragon, how long have you been there?'

'Not long actually, I woke up, and saphira wasn't there, I suppose, it is fairly plausible she just got bored, It is noon already, so'

'Noon! Why did someone not wake me?'

Roran broke into a sprint, heading towards the great red pavilion. Eragon walked briskly beside him.

'Calm down Roran' Eragon said, 'I had your duties removed for today; I thought we could spend some time together…..saphira, what???'

_Eragon, come quickly, I know what Glaedr meant now when he said __'Domia abr Wyrda will help you where Oromis could not...', he meant The rock of Kuthian and The Vault Of souls._

'OFCOURSE' Eragon shouted 'how could I be so stupid! I'm sorry Roran, but I have to go, its urgent. How could I be so stupid?'

_Personally, I didn't think it was that obvious. Glaedr could have meant the silly book could eat meat whereas Oromis could not_

'But books can't eat meat!'

_That you know of little one that you know of._

Roran looked at Eragon and Saphira inquisitively. He had no clue what they were on about. But then, who did these days.Eragon sprinted out the tent at full speed, determined too read the whole book, and find out what solumbum meant.

Sorry its taken so long guys, my grandma has just gone into a care home, and we were really close, and my grandad has just been diagnosed with cancer so im sorry its taken so long too publish. I know its really short, im not even sure what too write anymore. I am not sure whether I will continue this or start my own unique book. The only problem is, if I do make my own book, I don't know what too write it about and would love youre Feedback on that.


End file.
